Once in a blue moon
by Mankai Heart
Summary: A more realistic version of Kingdom Hearts, more so about real life and love. And drama and lust, I suppose? There's undoubtably sex in this, but mild language. Not for children :
1. A Secret

_INTRO:_

**I am going to warn you right now, this will be a  
Kairi x Riku with an OC x Sora story. It will have sex in it, the characters  
will act out of character. This will not be along the original plot line,  
and it may or may not be a long story with many chapters.**

**I ask you to keep your minds open while reading this, and read it in full knowledge that**

**while there will be some unordinary things, this is more of a 'real life' version of things.  
**

**Like I said, this will MAINLY be a Kairi x Riku and OC x Sora story.  
However, there will be MOMENTS of Kairi x Sora, Sora x Riku, Kairi x Selphie, and others.  
I'm writing a real life Kingdom Hearts sex filled story at the request of my friends; who love this too.**

**And just like myself had a hard time finding a readable one.**

**And understand that I refuse to put a Lemon into the first two or three chapters.  
Just, no. I mean... this IS a story, too.**

_DISCLAIMER_

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of it's characters or any part  
of the original plot line I may end up using late on,**

******(*)(*)****(*)(*)****(*)(*)****(*)(*)****(*)(*)****(*)(*)**

**CHAPTER ONE;  
**(A secret)  
Once in a blue moon

Kairi sat at the edge of the dock on Destiny Islands with her  
hand on her cheek. It had been an unusualy boring week.  
With exams at school, neither Sora nor Riku had had the time to hang  
out with her, nor her with them. For the first time this week she had decided to  
go back to the small little island where they played to clear her head.  
"Riku!" she heard Sora's voice call out. "That's not fair, come back!"  
Sora and Riku were always competing. But what were they doing here now?  
Kairi stood up and turned her attention to the base of the large tree that  
housed a small cave, only to see Riku running towards her, his attention  
aimed towards Sora at the moment.

"Quit whinning, Sora! If you can catch me, she's yours!"  
Riku called back at him, and running past Kairi without noticing her.  
"Who does Sora get?" Kairi yelled to Riku, looking confused about their conversation.  
Riku stopped in his tracks, and turned back to look at Kairi.  
"Oh, hey Kairi. What are you doing here?" he asked innocently.

She blinked. "I... was about to ask you the same thing.." she said, looking at him suspiciously.  
"Anyways, who does Sora win if he beats you..?"  
Riku's eyes shifted to the sides and he rubbed the back of his head,  
he was about to speak before Sora's voice was heard.  
"Jeez, Riku! You can't just hit someone, then get a head start on the race!  
That's not fair!"

Sora ran up to Riku, an angry look on his face, then turning to Kairi with a smile.  
"Hey, Kai." he said. "Why are you here? I thought you'd be at your Grandma's house  
studying, or something now." Kairi shook her head, her hands behind her back.  
"I decided to take a break, I've been studying all week and I didn't want over work myself."  
She sighed and looked back to Riku, who seemed to be spacing off into his own little world.  
"Anyways, back to my original questions;  
Who would Sora win, and what are you guys doing here?" she asked looking back and forth  
from Riku to Sora. "Well...?"

"Uh..." Sora looked at Riku, as if looking to him for the answer.  
"We were racing to see who...."  
"Who would get to keep the Manga book we found on the Island." Riku interrupted. "There are a bunch of  
really busty girls in it, so I wanted to keep it."  
Kairi looked at Riku and Sora with a blank expression, then errupted in laughter.  
"Yeesh, you guys!" she said inbetween breaths.  
"I mean, I expect the competition between you, and the hormones from Riku,  
but that you, Sora, would compete for something like that's just... strange!"  
She continued to laugh. "And absolutely hilarious!"

Kairi patted Sora's shoulder and let out a breath of relief.  
"Well, I feel relaxed now." she said, "Selphie and I studying together later at the  
coffee place, so I'm going to go get ready now."  
She began to walk away, turning around only long enough to wave good bye  
to her friends. "See you tomorrow!" she called.

Sora shook his head in dissaprovement.  
"Riku, did you really have to tell her that?" he said, "Couldn't you have told her  
something else......?"  
Riku crossed his arms and looked down at Sora.  
"What exactly did you want me to tell her, hm, Sora?" he asked, annoyed.  
"Or, would you have prefered me telling her what we where really racing for?"

Sora looked at the ground, a bit upset.  
"No, I guess not." he mumbled, "But I don't want her thinking I'm a perv, either."  
Riku sighed and placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.  
"Oh well," he began, "There's always tomorrow, we can finnish our race another time.  
Let's go home for now, I'm tired." Sora's face look up at him angrily.  
"No way!" he yelled, "you can't just quit that easily when I was just  
about to beat you!"

Sora's complaing quickly got old with Riku, but he thought he'd humor him.  
"What do you mean _beat_?" he mocked Sora, "Did it look like you were winning from  
behind me, Sora? 'Cos from up here it looked like you were a ways behind."  
"Whatever," Sora muttered, "It could have gone either way."  
Sora crossed his arms and sighed. "Fine, let's just go home." he agreed.  
"But tomorrow, I'll definately win!"

Riku looked at him. "Really?" he asked "could you beat me now?"  
Sora looked over at Riku, a determined look in his eyes.  
"Of course I could!" he boldly stated. "Why?"  
"Because I don't think you can even catch up to me!"  
Riku said, suddenly taking off in a mad dash to the road that led to the  
main Island leaving Sora behind him.  
"Again, not fair!" Sora yelled running as fast as he could to catch up to Riku.  
'_I'll win tomorrow, I have to!_''

_**Meanwhile, at Selphie's house to study....**_

"Uwaaaaa..." Selphie complained, "C'mon Kairi, can't we just take a break?"  
She rolled over to her back on her bed. "We've been studying for EVER."  
Kairi closed her book and sat back in the rolling chair.  
"Selphie, you'll never pass to highschool with that attitude!" Kairi said,  
"Just a little longer."

Selphie sat up on her bed with a pouty face.  
"No!" she said "Let's talk about boys!"  
She got situated her self on her bed and looked at Kairi.  
"Are there any boys you fancy at school now, Kairi?"

Kairi sat up straight and blushed.  
"Well..." she began, "I guess you could say that word, 'like'....  
but it's more of a 'curious about' that would be a better way to describe it."

Selphie tilted her head to the side.  
"Well who is it!?" she pressed, "Come on, you have to tell me!"  
she continued to whine. "You can't just leave me hanging."

Kairi shook her head, "I'll tell you eventually!" she said  
"Just not now, silly." She giggled and leaned foward in her chair.  
"What about you?" she asked, "Are there any boys you like?"

Selphie let out a sad sigh.  
"Nope, none that intrest me." she said, "They all act so immature."  
Kairi thought it was funny that Selphie was the one calling theboys immature,  
when she was just as mature as they were.  
"But I did hear about two boys who like you, miss Kairi." she said/

It got Kairi's attention, and she look up at Selphie intently.  
"Really?" she asked, "Who's that...?"

Selphie's mouth dropped open. "You.... you can't be serious?" she questioned.  
"Kairi, you really don't know who they are!?"

Kairi looked at Selphie, confused.  
"Uh, no." she said, "Do I know them?"

Selphie nodded. "Kinda, " she said, "They're Riku and Sora."  
Kairi's eyes widened and she started to blush.  
"R-really?" Kairi stuttered, obviously surprised.

"You, you're sure Riku.... and Sora...?"

Selphie nodded. "Yep, They've both told their friends." she said,  
"And they even 'compete' to see who can win you over."

Kairi couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
Infact, she wasn't sure that she believed it at all, really.  
That was crazy, he best friends feeling that way about her.  
But then again, there was her own feelings about them.  
They were undoubtably there, but exactly what she felt for whom wasn't  
completely clear to herself yet.

**(*)(*)****(*)(*)****(*)(*)****(*)(*)****(*)(*)****(*)(*)****(*)(*)****(*)(*)****(*)(*)**

**Hey guys, if you've read this far, thank you for that.  
Even if you hated the very first chapter, I don't really care about that.**

**Flames are Welcomed;  
Constructive Critisism is Loved;  
and Praise is Adored.**


	2. It all comes out

_INTRO:_

**I'm sorry if this is going to be a little slow,**

**I do have a life outside of writing my first fan fiction.**

**So with doing this, I have school, and very frequent Migrains.  
Please bear with me. (^_^)**

_DISCLAIMER_

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of it's characters or any part  
of the original plot line I may end up using late on,**

**CHAPTER TWO;  
**(It all comes out)  
ONCE IN A BLUE MOON

_What should I do?_ Kairi thought to herself.

_I just don't know anymore. I mean... do they really_

_feel that way about me? It's so confusing....._

Kairi sighed and layed back in the sand on the beach  
of Destiny Islands. You could tell she was stressed, it was

practically writen all over her face.

The cool ocean water rushed up against Kairi's bare feet,  
relaxing her tension a little.  
Meanwhile the thoughts were still running through her mind,  
and about what would happen if what Selphie said were true.

But she didn't know.

And as far as she could tell, there was only one way

to find out if it actually was, or not.

The next time she saw them, she'd casualy being it up,  
ans just see what happened after that.

_Wish me good luck_ she said to herself _I'll need all I can get._

Like it had all been planned out, she heard Riku's voice behind her.  
"Hey Kairi," he began. "Never thought I'd see you laying down here!"

He chuckled. "It almost reminds me of Sora."

Kairi sat up and turned around. "Well excuse me!" she joked, "I didn't know I  
wasn't allowed to be a bum once in a while."

Riku laughed and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Okay, okay. I guess just one wouldn't hurt!"

he admitted, "But after this, no slacking off anymore!  
It's bad enough Sora might not pass to HighSchool anymore."

Kairi got an amused look on her face.  
"That's the exact same thing I told Selphie last night!"

she said, "But she insisted on talking about other things instead of working."  
Riku chuckled and sat down next to her.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, "Like what?"  
".... well..." she began "She started out talking about boys she liked."  
Kairi looked down at the sand, her face already beging to blush.

"And then she mentioned you and Sora."

Riku had an amused look on his face now, as if he were about to laugh.

"Selphie likes Sora and I?" he said, a bit tickled.  
Kairi shook her head, still not looking Riku in the eye.  
"She said that you and Sora liked me." she said quietly.  
Kairi looked up at Riku, blushing, and put her hands up infront of her.  
"B-but I know she was just being silly!" she said, "I mean.. you guys don't  
really feel like that, do you?" Kairi continued to stare at Riku. She knew

she was putting him on the spot, but she had to know.

"Kairi..." Riku began, turning his eyes to the sand.

He had a more serious look on his face. "Selphie, she...."  
Kairi looked at Riku, clearly uneasy about the way he was  
starting to talk. What was he goin to tell her?

"... she wasn't lying." Riku managed to finish.

"Sora and I, we both like you, Kairi. As more than a friend."

Riku shook his head. "I'm sorry, we should have told you before Selphie

had the chance to." he let out a stressed sigh.

"Riku." Kairi began, "There's nothing to be sorry about!"  
She smiled happily at him. "I just... I just thought that maybe if I knew

your guys' feelings about me, maybe it'd help me decide on my own for....  
for you guys."

"Kairi?" she then recognised Sora's voice. "Are you serious?"

Kairi looked over to her side, and up at Sora.  
She nodded and returned her view to the sand. "I am serious."  
she said. "But I still don't know."

Kairi shook her head and sighed. "I just need a little more time though."  
she looked from Riku to Sora, then from Sora to Riku.  
"I'm sorry, I hope that's okay..." She said quietly, standing up and walking  
away slowly. She wasn't sure what to do now that everything had come out.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Riku glared at Sora with a determind look in his eyes.  
"We'll race one last time, Sora." Riku said to him, a harshness in

his voice. "And I wont loose. I never have, and I wont let this be the time  
that I would start."

Sora nodded, also having a serious look in his eyes.  
"It's a deal." he said, "But I wont loose to you this time, I can't."

Sora followed Riku to the door to the other side of the island.  
"We'll just race from here to the entrance of the secret place."  
Riku Said. "On your mark, get set... go!"

Riku and Sora ran off in a dash of furry, both of them running with

everything they had. Neck in neck, it was hard to tell who was going to win.  
Would it be Sora? Or Riku? More imporantly, would Kairi accept it...?

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Sorry this was a short chapter, I was rushed. Anyways, find out what happens  
in the next chapter. And Riku and Sora will start to get very out of character.  
(Hormones, maybe?)**

**Flames are Welcomed;  
Constructive Critisism is Loved;  
and Praise is Adored.**


	3. Happiness is in the small box

_INTRO:_

**This is where things start getting  
a bit out of character for the threesome.**

**No bad language, but a pinch of Romance, but nothing horrific.**

**There ****may**** or ****may not**** be romance in the next chapter, I'm not exactly  
sure what I want to do there yet.**

**So be sure to read the intro to see what's instore, so you don't  
have to read the parts with sex in them. It might take a bit out on the story,  
but maybe not.**

_DISCLAIMER_

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of it's characters or any part  
of the original plot line I may end up using later on,**

**CHAPTER THREE;  
**(Happiness is in the small box)  
ONCE IN A BLUE MOON

Sora and Riku sprinted, giving everything the could.  
Their path was from the door, to the docks, to the entrance of the secret

place. Everything depended on this final race.

Riku looked at Sora, he was starting to get ahead of him.  
He couldn't let that happen, not now. He was going to win.

It was the last few seconds of the race. Riku started to speed up,

Sora slowly started to slip behind Riku, he knew his chances wre decreasing.  
He couldn't run any faster.

With one final burst of energy, Riku out stretched his hand and touched  
the entrance to the secret place. That was it, the race was over, and he had won.

Now, Sora couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't have Kairi.

Now, she was his, and only his.

Sora ran up next to Riku and put his hands on his knees, out of breath.

"You lost." Riku pointed out. "Kairi's mine."  
Sora looked up at Riku, his eyes showed a mixture of anger and sadness.  
_How could I have lost!?_ Sora thought to himself. _I can't believe it.. I lost Kairi..._

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

It was late at night, and Kairi was sitting on the trunk of the Paopu tree.  
She had no idea Sora and Riku had had the race, so Kairi was still in thought about it.  
_Sora and Riku have been my best friends since I came here._ Kairi thought,

_How can I possibly choose one of them when it'd be like betraying the other?_

Kairi lay back on the tree's trunk, much like Sora used to.  
She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the cool night wind against her face,  
it almost made her feel a little better.

"I just don't know..." she said quietly, "What should I do?"

"Well, what are your options?" Riku's voice said.  
Kairi opened her eyes to see Riku's face with a smirk on it above her.  
She blushed and sat up quickly, tucking her hair behind her ears.  
"Oh, hi Riku!" she stutterd, "What are you doing out her so late?"

Riku lifted himself to sit next to Kairi and smiled.

"I just thought I'd take a walk." he said, "I just couldn't sleep for some reason."  
Riku was a little happier than he was letting on to Kairi. He knew that if she

found out that he had won a race for her that she'd never accept it. So now that Sora had  
no room to interfear, he figured he could woo her without fear of interruption.

He looked at Kairi, her gaze was fixated on the reflection of the moon on the  
clear blue sea water. The wind blew enough to just toussle Kairi's hair.  
Riku took his hand placed it under Kairi's chin, turning her head to face him.  
"Hey, Kairi..." Riku said.

Kairi blushed, she couldn't move her focus from Riku's face.  
His eye reflected the moonlight in them, and had her completely entranced in them.

"Y-yes, Riku?" she managed to finally answer.

He gave a crooked smile, and leaned in closer to her face.

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to meet up here tomorrow night?" he asked.

His voice seemed as soft as silk to Kairi, she had almost forgotton how to breath.

Her face hadn't started to blush any less since he'd gotton her attention.

"Yes.." Kairi whispered, her eyes locked on his. "I-I'd love to."

Riku smiled again and gently released her chin. "Great." he said.  
"I'll see you tomorrow night." He stepped down from his seat and looked back at  
Kairi, smirking at her. "Later."

Kairi watched as Riku walked away. What had she just agreed to?  
He had just asked her to meet up here again tomorrow night, but did he really mean something else?

She shook her head, why was she overthinking this so much? Kairi didn't know, nor did she understand it.  
But she did know one thing, she was unusualy excited about tomorrow nights events,  
even if she didn't know what exactly they were going to be.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Kairi heard the bell ring, causing her in class sleep to come to an end.  
Staying up so late last night had tired her out, thank goodness it was Friday.

She stood up, gathered her books in her bag, and walked out of the class room.  
"Hey Kairi." Selphie said perkily. "You seemed really out of it today, what happened?

"Oh, hi Selphie." Kairi rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I went out on a walk  
around midnight last night, and then Riku showed up..."  
Selphie gasped. "Really!?" she said in shock. "What happened?!"  
Kairi blushed and looked at the ground.

"He... asked me to meet up with him tonight." she said, "At the Paopu tree."

Kairi sighed. "I don't know if I should go or not, though." she mentioned. "What do you think?"  
Selphie looked behind Kairi, and saw Sora heading this way. "Go for it!" she whispered before taking off  
towards the exit, leaving Kairi to talk to Sora alone.

"Oh, Hi Kairi." Sora said, walking up next to her, a smile on his face.  
"Whatcha doin?" Kairi smiled at Sora and pushed back her hair.  
"Not much, getting ready to head home too, I guess." she said. "I sure am glad exams are over today, though."  
Sora nodded and laughed, "Me too." he said, "There were some killer exams this week. It was horrible."  
He shook his head in dissapointment. "I don't think I did too well."

Kairi looked at him surprised. "What do you mean, Sora?" she asked, "You're always so good in school."  
Sora looked at her. "Yeah, but that's in everything except science." he said, giving a defeated sigh.

"Do you think I can come over and you help me out a little?"

Kairi nodded and smiled. "Sure." she said, "We can just go straight to my house, I guess."  
She tucked her hair behind her ears. "There's no need for you to make two trips, hm?"  
Sora laughed and nodded, the smile reapearing on his face. "I guess not!" he said, "Let's head that way, then?"  
Kairi nodded, and headed off to her house, Sora, of course, right behind her.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"So, Sora," Kairi began. "Do you understand it now?"  
Sora nodded his head and sat his book down on Kairi's desk. "Yep, I got it!" he said.

"Thanks a bunch, Kairi. I think I'll do better on the next exams."

Sora went and sat next to Kairi on her bed. "But listen, Kairi..." he began.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Kairi looked a little surprised, but nodded. "What is it, Sora?" she asked, a bit concerned.

"I... You know I like you." he said. "I mean.."

Sora wasn't sure how to word this. He wanted to tell Kairi about the race, and that's  
why he couldn't be as close with her anymore. But that would hurt Riku, who while he hated because  
he won the race, was still his best friend. But he just wanted her to know how he honestly felt about her.

Without saying a word more, Sora leaned in and kissed her lips.  
He thought maybe there was some chance he could convince her to choose him instead of  
Riku, even though he'd lost the race. Maybe there was some hope.

Kairi's eyes grew wide, and her face had a surprised look on it.

Kairi pushed Sora back, and stood up against the wall.

"Sora..."  
Sora stood up quickly, and apologetic look on his face.  
"Kairi, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened, I...."  
"Please leave." She interrupted him. "Just, please, Sora. Go."

Sora nodded and stood up. He grabbed his books and walked out of Kairi's room.  
What had he just done? Not only had he lost Kairi to Riku yesterday, but he might have permanently ruined his  
friendship with Kairi. Sora couldn't believe how he'd behaved.

Sora opened the door to leave her house, and the afternoon sun blinded him.

His head hung the whole walk home to his house.

Kairi's hands coverd her lips, and tears streamed down her face.  
_M-my first kiss...._ she thought to herself _He took it from me....._

She shook her head, trying to clear her head. "It's going to be dark soon," she said,  
"I have to get ready to take a shower so I'll be ready to meet Riku tonight."

That thought almost completely cheered Kairi up, she squeeled with excitment.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**I'm totally proud of this chapter. Not because it's of any better  
quality than the last two, but because I was able to make it longer without it running  
into the next chapter, which I only wanted to include specific things in.**

**And don't feel sorry for Sora! He's not too happy in the next  
couple of chapters, so far, but things deffinately will get better for him, 'kay?**

**I don't really hate Sora that much, in fact it's more of he's not my type so I find him a little  
annoying. So I have a character that I think would go a little better with his Uke  
personality, than Kairi's Uke personality. =]**

**Flames are Welcomed;  
Constructive Critisism is Loved;  
and Praise is Adored.**


	4. First Date

**INTRO:**

**Wow, it really has been ages since I've been on. I apologize.**

**This will be my last school year, and the things that are going on and everything..  
so hectic. I'm going to school in Chiba this year instead of Tokyo, so I don't know anyone..  
I have to leave behind my best friends ever, Haruho and Aino. :(**

**Ah well, wish me luck! Living in America the past few years has really made me slack off on my  
kanji and studying habits.**

**Anyways, finally at the fateful date night with Riku. :)**

**This chapter is more focuse on Kairi x Riku pairing than anything to do with Sora, but in the next chapter I'm planning on either introducing a new character, or a new pairing for Sora. :))**

**So don't worry, I wont leave him all alone, that'd be mean!**

_DISCLAIMER_

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of it's characters or any part**

**of the original plot line I may end up using later on,**

**CHAPTER ****FOUR;**

(First Date)

ONCE IN A BLUE MOON

Kairi went through her closet franticly, why didn't she have anything to wear when she needed!?  
The only thing she could come across was a cute dress, but it was kind of... odd. A little short, not really a tastefull dress. She wondered if it was really okay to wear it?

It was a blue-ish white, pleated with ribbons on it. She guesses it would be okay, but she didn't have much of a choice, seeing as it was indeed the only thing she had to wear to her _date_ tonight.  
_Date_ she thought, _Date, date, date! I can't believe it, I have a date! With Riku!_

Kairi clutched the dress to her chest and squeeled, hoping around in a circle.  
"I so excited!" she yelled "I can't believe it!"

"Kairi, " Her mother's voice came "Will you try to keep it down?"  
She stopped, startled, "Y-yes!" Kairi said, "Sorry mum!"

* * *

Kairi walked over the bridge to the small Island with the Paopu Fruit,

sitting on it with her legs crossed, trying to seem at least a little elegant. Or maybe atractive?

She had an excited look on her face, she was too excited to be meetng Riku- _Finaly_. she thought

_I can have some one on one time with Riku! I hope everything goes well...._

"Hey, Kairi." Riku's voice came from behind her. "Thanks for comming"

Riku smiled over at Kairi and jumped foward over the Paopu tree, comming to sit next to her.  
"You look nice," he began, looking at her dress. "I don't think I've seen you wear that before."  
Riku reached over and touched the silk lace of Kairi's dress, moving it between his fingers.

Kairi blushed and nodded. "W-well, it's not new-new, but it's newish." she noted, "I've had it for a little bit, but this is the first chance I've had to wear it out. I was saving it to wear to go on some thing that was important to me."

Riku gave a half smile over at Kairi, finally letting the fibric of her dress out of his hands.  
"So this was important to you?" he asked, moving her hair from her face.  
Kairi blushed and nodded. "Yes" she managed to say, "V-very important..."

He chuckled and pulled Kairi closer to him, leaning her head on his chest.  
"That makes me happy." he said, "To know this was very important to you, Kairi."

Riku smiled at Kairi, taking his hand an lacing their fingers together.

"Because, Kairi, you're very important to me." he said.

Kairi sat up and looked up at Riku, kind of Blushing.

"Hey, Riku..." he began, "Can we go sit on the beach? It'll be sunrise soon, I've always wanted

to watch it from there... if it's okay, I mean."

Riku looked down at her and nodded. "Of course, we can go." he said, helping her on to the ground.

They walked hand in hand across the short bridge that connected the islands, Kairi kept her face  
down, trying to hide the blushing. She swung their arms slightly back and forth, shyly looking slightly up at Riku for his approval. He smiled and her and swung his arm with hers.

* * *

Riku sat on the beach together, laughing. He twirled Kairi's hair with his finger.

"You really did that as a child~?" he asked, teasing her a bit.

She nodded and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I did. But I was 12, you say it as though it I was 4 years old when I did something that silly. I guess I am more grown up now, though."

Riku nodded and looked at Kairi. "Yes, you are all grown up now." he said, becoming nostalgic.

"Very much so."

Riku suddenly pulled Kairi close to him and kissed her lips, causing her heart to flutter.

She began to kiss him back, allowing him to lower her on to the sand of the beach.

His hand trailed up her leg, slowing lifting her dress with it. The warm island air only aroused Kairi more, Riku's touch alone making her skin tingle with delight.

They were interuppted by the bright light coming from the newly risen sun, shinning on them suddenly. Both Riku and Kairi sat up quickly, blushing, but not looking away from each other.

"I-I guess it's morning." she said, pulling her dress back down.  
Riku nodded and stood up. "Yeah, it is. You should be getting home soon, I guess." he began, looking at Kairi. "So your parents don't worry."

Kairi nodded and stood up, her face still bright red. Riku threw his arm around Kairi and and smiled over at her. "Walk you home?" he asked. She nodded, and touched his hand, still blushing.

How far would she have let him go, had the time not caught up with them?

She knew Selphie would be bugging her for details on this evening the next school day- what was she going to tell her?

* * *

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very good, I was just in a hurry to finally update again.**

**I promise I'll try better next time!!**

**Flames are Welcomed;**

**Constructive Critisism is Loved;**

**and Praise is Adored.**


End file.
